


Promise me

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fp Jones II is a good dad, Other, They Actually Use Their Words, that’s it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: The Morning after 3x03





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this because I’ve seen a lot of people saying that FP was abusive in the last episode. And I disagree strongly. If you were a parent and you found out your child was playing a dangerous game that could cost them their life would you just shrugs it off? Or would you make sure they never play it again? FP may not be the greatest dad ever but he loves his son.

Jughead quietly closed the door behind him. It’s early in the morning. After he and Betty had ran out after both of their parents had burned the only thing that could help them find out what happened to dilton.

Maybe it was for the best, the book, the book in his hands felt evil as hell.

He changes into some comfy clothes quietly as possible, it’s a Saturday after all. He starts some eggs and bacon, the smell must wake his dad up because not five minutes later he comes shuffling in bed hair and all.

FP’s eyes slide down to his son’s lips they’re still blue, but not as much. When he had found the book in his stuff his heart dropped. When he saw his lips were blue, he got scared. and when he gets scared he gets angry.

He’s just lookin out for his boy, his son. He doesn’t want him playing that damn game.

He leans against the counter watching him. He hasn’t greeted him with a _“good morning sleeping beauty”_ like he always does with a smirk and light laugh.

No. He just keeps his eyes and focus on the eggs and bacon.

“Boy”

No response

“Son”

No response again

“Jughead!”

He watches as Jug stops for a moment. He tenses, and it’s the same way he used to tense when he would bring back a bottle of rum or whiskey. It spikes some guilt in him, but, he needs him to hear this.

Jughead sighs and flips over the bacon before he turns to look at his dad.

“What? Gonna push me against anymore doors or walls?” He asked sarcastically, and FP feels like he deserves that pang of regret.

“No Jug, I’m not going to do that. Not now, Not again okay? And I know you’re angry with me but I need you to listen to me okay?” He asked him, his voice unusually soft and pleading. Jughead’s glare softened and nodded.

“Fine”

They both sit on the small table when Jughead sets down the food.

“I wasn’t angry at you, I was scared for you. I played that game when I was your age with some friends. We were being stupid and we didn’t realize we were in some deep, too deep to get out. And a bad thing happened. Really bad, I wasn’t angry, I was scared. Scared I was going to lose my son to it. That game like I said, is pure evil. And I don’t want you ever going around it or play it ever again okay? I need you to promise me that you won’t ever play it again okay?”

FP has grabbed Jughead’s wrist at some point in his explanation.

“Okay dad, I promise” he said, he felt a little scared after that. But he could tell how much his dad needed to hear.

“Alright” FP said. Leaning back against the chair.

“Alright” Jughead echoed.


End file.
